Change for reincarnation
by Fresaton
Summary: Morir en tu vida real y reencarnar en un videojuego otome era una vida soñada para cualquier chica fanática de este género, pero al destino le encanta poner trabas y el hecho de que Amber hiciera la primera buena acción de su vida llevara a que tú ahora seas la villana de este juego.
1. I

**Change for reincarnation**

 **I**

 **Aclaración:**

Amour sucré así como sus personajes no me pertenecen estos son de ChinoMiko y Beemoov.

 **Advertencias:**

-Posible OoC / Amber cambiada.

-Basado en la novela ligera _"otome game no hametsu flag"_

-Spoilers del juego (desde el capítulo 30 en adelante)

 **Sinopsis:**

Morir en tu vida real y reencarnar en un videojuego otome era una vida soñada para cualquier chica fanática de este género, pero al destino le encanta poner trabas y el hecho de que Amber hiciera la primera buena acción de su vida llevara a que tú ahora seas la villana de este juego.

* * *

—¡Amber! — escucho una voz llamarme, pero ¿cómo sé que es a mí? —¡Resiste! — la voz grita con desesperación, pero no puedo abrir los ojos, mucho dolor, solo necesito unos minutos para descansar… el proyecto de física puede esperar… las clases pueden esperar… el camión puede esperar.

—¿Porque ella — no termino de escuchar a la otra voz, solo quiero descansar?

* * *

Lo primero que veo al abrir mis ojos es una luz cegadora, no puedo evitar preguntarme si acaso estoy muerta en mi mente. Intenté acomodarme en la superficie en la que estoy, aunque lo logro me doy cuenta que es realmente cansado. Tengo sed.

—¡AMBER! — escucho que gritan y como abren una puerta, mi mirada se dirige al lugar donde escuche eso —¡Despertó, alguien llame al médico! — apenas soy consciente de que mi mirada a estado un poco borrosa, pongo mis dedos en mi entrecejo y cierro los ojos con fuerza —¡Amber, me alegro que estés bien!

Mi cara se contrae en una mueca de frustración, odio que el alboroto —Por favor no grites tan alto— ¿por qué este sujeto se dirige hacia mi como Amber? como sea, aún tengo sed —¿podrías…

Mis ojos hasta ese momento desorientados, se abren con horror e incredulidad, mi boca se cierra en acto de reflejo y analizo a la persona delante de mí. Cabello y ojos dorados, camisa azul, rostro muy similar a uno en mis memorias…

—¿Nathaniel? — pregunto incrédula mi voz temblorosa.

—Nos diste un susto de muerte a todos— Nathaniel, el chico que hasta hace poco solo conocía de un videojuego y suponía no existía dice —no vuelvas a hacer algo así, nuestra madre se puso realmente mal— ignorando mis pensamientos el chico continuo— aunque me sorprendió que decidieras empujar a Lysandro, nos preocupaste a todos, el resto está fuera.

—¿Lysandro? — pregunto, entrecierro los ojos con duda ¿acaso es un tipo de alucinación? para comprobarlo, ignorando el hecho de que Nathaniel esté delante de mí, levanto mi mano y me doy una cachetada que resuena por toda la habitación. Duele como el infierno, duele más de lo normal, me tomo mi rostro aterrorizada y susurro para mí misma —¿no es un sueño?

—¡Amber! ¿Qué demonios? — Nathaniel luce preocupado, toma mis manos y me hace mirarlo a los ojos —no sé qué te ocurre, pero tienes varios moretones en tu rostro, no lo empeores, preocupas al resto— no puedo ignorar lo que él dice y una idea llega a mi mente.

—¡Espejo! — grito como si fuera la solución de mi vida —Pásame un espejo— exigí desesperada.

Veo a Nath suspirar, mientras busca en su bolsillo algo, me pasa su celular, lo tomo a prisas sin importarme que no sea un espejo, pongo la cámara y presiono el botón de cámara frontal.

El mundo se detiene, mi respiración se corta, los ojos se abren enormemente, mi voz no sale y con la mano temblorosa la dirijo a lo que ahora es mi mejilla…

Ojos de villana, rostro hermoso, aunque ahora tenga gasas, cabello de color rubio el teléfono resbala de mis manos a mi regazo y me quedo procesando la

información…

En mis memorias solo existía alguien que cumpliera esas especificaciones… Hermana melliza de Nathaniel, la villana predilecta de "corazón de melón" ... La inigualable Amber.

De pronto el último de mis problemas es tener sed.

—Me lo preguntaba en un primer momento, pero después de ver qué pides un espejo quiero suponer que estas bien— había ignorado que otro personaje del juego estaba aquí, Nath suspira y me mira con una sonrisa —Madre ya viene con el médico, así que no te preocupes ¿necesitas algo?

—Uhg— mi voz salió temblorosa, carraspeo —un vaso con agua, por favor— sonrió un poco tensa, Nathaniel me mira un poco sorprendido, pero aun así me sirve.

—Aquí tienes— dice dándome el vaso.

—Gracias— lo bebo, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, muchas emociones en un día.

—¿Realmente estás bien? — pregunta Nathaniel y bajo la mirada bufando.

Por supuesto, Amber nunca diría por favor y gracias, mucho menos si la gente estuviera preocupada por ella, al menos hasta la universidad, aunque por otro lado al menos yo no podía comportarme como una villana de un día para otro. Ese arte era algo que solo un par de personajes podían realizar.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse y por esta entro el medico junto a la madre de Amber.

—Me alegro que estés despierta Amber— la señora dice, se escucha alivio en su voz y no evitó un sentimiento de incomodidad… ¿tú sabes no? yo jugaba este juego en ruta Nathaniel…

—No te ves tan mal— el médico comienza —afortunadamente el mayor impacto fue en la pierna, nada realmente grave, aunque creo que necesitaras muletas un tiempo.

Aunque la madre de Amber luce horrorizada ante eso, Nathaniel suspira aliviado que solo haya sido eso. Levantó el brazo para preguntar, Nath y su madre me miran extrañados. El doctor asiente para que pregunte.

—¿Hablamos de la pierna? por poco tiempo se refiere a… ¿Mínimo cuatro meses? — el doctor asiente divertido, me dejo caer en la cama en señal de derrota, muy bien hecho anterior Amber, dañaste tu pierna, pero déjame la recuperación a mí.

—Bien, tendrás que quedarte aquí el fin de semana, solo por precaución, los estudios no revelaron nada grave, pero es mejor que estés en observación las siguientes 48 horas— resople frustrada, eso era otra forma de decir que tendré que ir a clases con normalidad —ahora solo tengo que hablar con tu madre en privado, te dejo con tu hermano.

Tanto la madre de Nath como el médico salieron, me quede recostada ignorando al personaje que tenía a lado de mí, tenía que organizar mi mente; lo primero, extrañamente termine como la villana del juego; segundo ¿qué tanto recuerdo del juego? -recordatorio mental escribir sobre la historia en cuanto tenga un modo-; mi mente lo recordó de pronto… ¡Lysandro! Amber lo empujo para que él no fuera atropellado, ¿por qué ella hizo eso? cambio el juego y gracias a eso ¿yo estoy aquí gracias a eso?

—Uhg— me tome la cabeza, pensar en las razones por las que actuó Amber me hacía doler la cabeza.

—¡¿Estas bien?!— Nathaniel me pregunta, está preocupado, ignoro eso.

—Lysandro...— mi voz sale con pocas fuerzas, ignoro pensar en las acciones de Amber y el dolor de cabeza baja, carraspeo y preguntó con la voz un tanto ronca —él ¿Lysandro está bien? — la mirada de Nathaniel se mostró un tanto molesta.

—Sí, esta fuera, madre lo regañó… bueno tu sabes cómo es ella— suspiré, sabía cómo era la madre de ellos —aunque no justifico que Lysandro no sea más cuidadoso.

Al notar la irritación en su voz le sostuve la mirada enojada —No es culpa de nadie, si él estuviera aquí no sabes cómo hubiera resultado— pase saliva recordando la amnesia que Lysandro tuvo después del accidente —sé que… nuestra madre lo regañó y posiblemente lo hizo sentir peor de lo que ya se siente— suspire, me estaba cansando de hablar mucho —solo, solo dile que no se debe sentir culpable y… dale una disculpa de mi parte por lo que seguramente hizo m-mamá— realmente era extraño referirse a la madre de Amber como propia.

Nath me miró sorprendido, pero aun así asintió —él quiere verte, le diré que puede pasar ahora que madre salió.

Me limite a asentir, Nathaniel salió de la habitación. Por alguna razón, aunque me causaba dolor de cabeza recordar los pensamientos de la Amber original, mantenía completamente los míos. Si no recordaba mal, el juego de corazón de melón esta por fin en su versión universidad, fruncí el ceño, había cambios que no quería que llegaran, pero más importante ¿con quién estaba saliendo Sucrette en esta vida?

* * *

Unos golpes me sacaron de mis pensamientos

—No tienes que ser tan formal— una voz dijo y antes de que pudiera dar el "adelante" la puerta se abrió entrando por ella dos personas.

—Oh— mis ojos se abrieron un poco —tan dulce como siempre Castiel, sabes ahora mismo estás en un hospital.

Lysandro y Castiel pasaron, el pelirrojo tomó asiento en el sillón a los pies de la cama de hospital.

—¿Me vas a dar una lección de modales? de entre todas las personas ¿tú? — solté un bufido, si realmente Amber nunca haría eso, pero ¿tú sabes no? somos un poco mayores para comportarnos como críos.

—Castiel— Lysandro dijo su nombre en un tono de advertencia, el otro chico solo levanto los hombros al descuido, el albino negó con la cabeza.

Nos sumimos en un silencio después de eso, Castiel nos ignoraba y Lysandro se mostraba incómodo, ¿yo solo me preguntaba por qué demonios Castiel estaba aquí?

—Yo— Lysandro comenzó un tanto incómodo —¿tú...— levante la mano antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta.

—No hay una razón en específico— el chico abrió la boca para replicar, pero yo me adelante —y no tampoco necesito las gracias o algo por el estilo.

El albino se quedó viendo sorprendido a mi persona, incluso Castiel me miro, suspire, realmente ni siquiera yo sabía por qué Amber hizo eso.

—Solo, solo lo hice porque quise ¿entendido? no hay segundas intenciones en esto— termine de decir, baje la mano y mire al chico parado al costado de mí.

Lysandro dudo, vio a Castiel que se mostraba sorprendido por la actitud de Amber.

—Aun así, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti— el chico dudó en como continuar, sonreí enternecida.

Lysandro era un caballero en toda la palabra, no quizá solo era un ser humano respetable y amable.

—Bueno, si puedes conseguirme un bolígrafo y un cuaderno— Sonrió grandemente —realmente si me consigues eso, me salvaras la vida este fin de semana.

—¿Te tienes que quedar tanto tiempo? — Lysandro me mira consternado, río de su expresión.

—Solo es por precaución, pero estoy bien— ignorando el hecho de que soy la villana del juego, lanzó una sonrisa y pongo mi mano en una pose de victoria.

—Vaya, ¿el golpe pegó en tu interruptor de sonrisa o solo es la anestesia? — Castiel me miró con una sonrisa altanera.

Me dio un tic en el ojo —Quizá deberíamos probar, déjame tu cabeza para golpearla un poco, quieres— mi mano se volvió en puño y este empezó a temblar.

—Basta Castiel, te pedí que me acompañaras, pero por lo que veo no fue la mejor opción.

Lysandro negó con la cabeza, sacó una libreta muy conocida para cualquiera que haya jugado corazón de melón, mis ojos se abrieron con espanto cuando vi que arrancó un par de hojas, cuando termino me estiro la libreta hacia mí.

—Aquí tienes— Lysandro me ofrecía su libreta. LA LIBRETA.

—No, eso es, yo no— mis ojos iban de la libreta a Lysandro —es tuya, yo estoy bien con cualquiera— empecé a negar con mis manos nerviosa.

—Acéptala— la dejo en mis manos y prosiguió a sacar una pluma de su bolsillo —creo que con esto será suficiente por el momento para saldar mi deuda.

Estaba muy nerviosa observando la libreta como para escuchar lo último que decía Lysandro, era la libreta, por la cual gaste demasiados PA's y ahora Lysandro me la daba.

Levante la mirada rápidamente —¡Te la devolveré el lunes! —

Lysandro me vio sorprendido, pero después me sonrió —Bien, como tú quieras— por un instante creí que era el Lysandro del juego, aquel que estaba enamorado de Su.

Castiel carraspeo —Bien, ya tardamos suficiente y no quiero que el delegado me dé un regaño. ¿Nos vamos Lysandro?

Lysandro asintió, junto a Castiel se dirigieron a la puerta, me despedí con la mano y una sonrisa, antes de salir Lysandro dijo.

—Te veo el lunes Amber. —

Ah, eso fue raro.

Negué con la cabeza, no perdería el tiempo. Tomé la libreta junto a la pluma y me puse a escribir todos los recuerdos que tenía del juego. "corazón de melón" se había dividido en dos juegos, la primera parte estaba completa mientras que la segunda apenas había comenzado, solté un bufido con fastidio, si no estaba mal, estaría por la jornada de arte, solo que no sabía con quién estaba saliendo Sucrette.

Si había entrado como tal en su partida, entonces eso significa que esta era la ruta Nathaniel. Suspire antes de poner la libreta debajo de la almohada y recostarme, eventualmente lo descubriría, aunque no importaba, por esta época todos debían ya de estar enamorados de Su y odiándome a mí.

* * *

Sin revisión publicado 10/09/2018.


	2. II

**Change for reincarnation**

 **II**

 **Aclaración:**

Amour sucré así como sus personajes no me pertenecen estos son de ChinoMiko y Beemoov.

 **Advertencias:**

-Posible OoC / Amber cambiada.

-Basado en la novela ligera _"otome game no hametsu flag"_

-Spoilers del juego (desde el capítulo 30 en adelante)

 **Sinopsis:**

Morir en tu vida real y reencarnar en un videojuego otome era una vida soñada para cualquier chica fanática de este género, pero al destino le encanta poner trabas y el hecho de que Amber hiciera la primera buena acción de su vida llevara a que tú ahora seas la villana de este juego.

* * *

—¿Estás saliendo con Sucrette? — con una mano en mi mejilla y mirando con curiosidad le pregunto a Nathaniel.{

El chico abre los ojos con sorpresa, me mira directo a la cara y sonrió con superioridad.

—No— su voz sale dudosa y realmente quiero reírme de su rostro sonrojado —¿por qué preguntas?

Quiero reír, porque Nathaniel no es bueno mintiendo.

—¿Es así? — lo miro directo a los ojos y el evita mi mirada —Nathaniel, no es bueno mentirle a tu querida hermana, así que lo preguntare de nuevo ¿tú y Sucrette están saliendo?

Nathaniel entrecierra los ojos con disgusto, suspiro, nunca entendí la razón de ocultar el noviazgo.

—¿Que harías...— dirijo mi mirada a Nath, este se ve incomodo— ¿que harías si estuviera saliendo con ella?

Cierro los ojos y me recuesto en la cama, Nathaniel está siendo inseguro y quiero maldecir todo. Llegar al punto donde ni siquiera puedes aceptar abiertamente que amas a otra persona es triste.

—Nada— abro los ojos con mi mirada en el techo— si tu estuvieras saliendo con ella yo no haría nada.

Nathaniel me mira enojado —la odias— le mantengo la mirada.

—No la odia— mis ojos se entrecierran —odiar es una palabra muy fuerte— suspiro y le doy una pequeña sonrisa, él me mira sorprendido —Nathaniel, tú eres una persona inteligente y yo no tendría que opinar con quien estas saliendo, por eso contéstame con la verdad— le sujetó las manos con las propias, mientras respiro hondo —¿estás saliendo con Sucrette?

El rubio se sonroja y tímidamente asiente con la cabeza, rio un poco.

—No rías— él me mira mal, solo hace que aumente mi carcajada —ella es increíble y tan perfecta.

—Nadie es perfecto— no aguantando más terminó carcajeando, Nath me mira mal —no me mires así déjame terminar; Nadie es perfecto, pero eso está bien y tú la elegiste a ella por algo.

Nathaniel me mira sorprendido una vez más, el también ríe un poco —eso es extrañamente maduro de tu parte Amber— le doy una sonrisa con todos los dientes, el solo negó la cabeza divertido.

—Bien, ¡llámala! — el me mira directo a la cara —quisiera hablar con mi nueva cuñadita— Nathaniel se sonroja y me rió de eso.

Será un placer conocerte, querida Su.

* * *

Nathaniel me dijo que iría a esperar a Sucrette en la entrada del hospital, mientras yo me quede en la habitación, sonreí, era realmente extraño estar dentro de un videojuego.

—¿Quizás sea como SAO? — me pregunté poniendo un dedo en mi mentón.

—¿Qué es SAO?— Nathaniel pregunta entrando a la habitación, me tense al escucharlo.

—Nada— sonreí un tanto nerviosa, vi detrás de Nathaniel a Su —hola Sucrette, un gusto verte.

Sonreí intentando ser amable, había olvidado que ahora mismo soy Amber. Sucrette se mostró incómoda y solo asintió con la cabeza. Nathaniel suspiro y la dirigió al sillón de la habitación.

—Hola— la voz de Sucrette es apenas un susurro —lamento lo de tu accidente.

Tenso mi sonrisa al ver a Sucrette incomoda, un silencio se expande por la habitación y lo único que puedo hacer es seguir con la conversación.

—Realmente no fue nada— rió un poco para quitar mi nerviosismo —me alegra saber que Lysandro está bien.

Su me mira sorprendida. La entiendo, realmente es extraño que Amber no se comporte de forma egoísta con todo el alumnado.

—Y-ya veo— Su dice sorprendida —¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras aquí?

Resoplo con molestia —Saldré mañana por la tarde— miró al techo con molestia —aunque siento que es estúpido, quiero salir hoy.

Con lo último que dije, di un golpe a la cama con mis dos manos hechas puños y dejé caer mi cara a la almohada con molestia.

—Amber— Nath dice mi nombre con advertencia —estarás en revisión hasta mañana, no hagas un espectáculo delante de Su.

Miro a Sucrette que me mira sorprendida, le doy una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Perdón, pero es aburrido estar solo aquí— le digo viendo a su cara —Ni siquiera me dejan salir a dar un paseo fuera del hospital.

Nathaniel me mira con una sonrisa y Sucrette ríe con nerviosismo. Me empiezo a cansar de ella.

—¡Oye! — la miro enojada, Nath y ella me miran alarmados, resopló con frustración —no te voy a morder, puedes dejar de estar a la defensiva.

Me cruzo de brazos viéndola a ella, Nathaniel suspira aliviado y Su abre mucho los ojos.

—Perdona— su voz sale con un tono más normal —pero… ¿está bien que yo este aquí?

—Por supuesto— le digo, viendo directamente a sus ojos —después de todo Nath no me quiere dejar sola y seria egoísta de mi parte mantenerlo alejado de su novia.

Los ojos de Sucrette se abren, sus mejillas se sonrojan y voltea hacia Nath de una forma tan rápida que tengo miedo de haberla roto o algo así.

—¡¿LE DIJISTE?!— gritó avergonzada y solo puedo sonreír de forma tensa, no grites o te sacarán de aquí.

Nathaniel me mira y después a Su —bueno, ella es mi hermana.

—Es Amber— ignorando mi presencia Sucrette dice —le puede contar a todos o hacer algo en nuestra contra. ¡Te dije que quería mantenerlo en secreto!

Antes de que Nath pueda responder, alzo mi mano, el chico resopla —¿qué es Amber?

—¿Soy la primera en saberlo? — alzó una ceja, en la línea del juego el primero en descubrirlo era Alexy.

Antes de que Su responda, Nathaniel toma la palabra —también lo sabe Alexy, pero queremos mantener todo con la mayor discreción.

Asiento con la cabeza, miró a Sucrette —¿Lo puede saber una persona ajena a ustedes dos, pero no yo? ¿Su hermana? — preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, Sucrette me mira frunciendo su mirada.

—Alexy no dirá nada, pero desde que llegué al instituto no has dejado de hacer mi vida miserable— ella dice, enojo se denota en su voz. Nath quiere decir algo, pero levanto mi palma hacia el deteniéndolo.

—Soy su hermana— recalcó la última palabra— aunque cueste creer, realmente quiero lo mejor para él— "después de todo, yo seguí su ruta" pienso para mí — así que no haré nada para dañar la relación de ustedes dos, si quieren mantenerlo en secreto— alzo mis hombros con molestia —está bien, no entiendo por qué ocultarlo, pero no lo diré.

Sucrette me mira con sospecha, mientras que Nathaniel me mira con una sonrisa. Sonrió con maldad.

—Así que, querida cuñadita— Sucrette se estremece ante eso último —¿realmente quieren mantenerlo en secreto?

Sucrette mira a Nathaniel, suspira con tristeza —Si, últimamente me he metido en unos problemas, quiero… quiero esperar un poco antes de hacerlo público.

Nathaniel le toma una mano, intercambian una mirada cargada de amor, chilló internamente como una fangirl, pero por fuera solo asiento con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entonces, no diré nada hasta que ustedes se decidan a hacerlo.

Sonrió viéndolos a ambos, ver a tu ruta desde primera mano era el sueño de toda fangirl hacia su OTP.

* * *

El tiempo pasa hasta que la hora de visita se termina. Nathaniel la va acompañar, los despido con la mano.

—¿Esta bien...— ella comienza insegura —está bien, si vuelvo mañana?

Asiento con rapidez con una sonrisa —por supuesto.

Ellos se van y me recuesto en la cama. Suspiro, aunque solo me podrá ver por la mañana, mi mirada se entrecierra.

"Los padres de Nathaniel y Amber me llevaran a casa mañana por la tarde"

Con ese último pensamiento, cierro mis ojos e intento dormir.


End file.
